Changing Faces
by JForward
Summary: Just a little oneshot, following the WolfDoctor antics. Little fun with the Doctor regenerating but Rose causing complications. Funny and angsty. 10Wolf. edited


Title: Changing Faces.

Author: JForward

Summary: Just a little oneshot, following the WolfDoctor antics. Little fun with the Doctor regenerating but Rose causing complications. Funny and angsty. 10Wolf. EDITED.

I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly.

The smell of salty sea hung in the air. In the semi-darkness, the pier was desterted. Blackpool pier, to be precise. The old planks were half rotten, and the year was 2030. No body was near, and right now a battle was happening. Two people staggered around at the end of the pier, one a crazy person who weilded a silver knife, the one who knew about the other's weaknesses.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted, watching from a distance. The Doctor was staggering back from a knife across the chest, and she could see his skin blistering and peeling away, blackened, through the shreds of his top. his chest and stomach were littered with deep burns, and his breathing was horse. his nose bled badly and she could see he was in trouble.

The man who had been attacking him turned, narrowing his eyes, and shouted something. The Doctor, seeing his moment, roundhouse kicked the man, who staggered. But the movement overbalanced him and he fell to the floor, coughing. He rolled over and Rose saw as the man raised the knife straight overhead, laughing in triumph. She saw the Doctor's deep brown eyes widen in fear as she approached, as he stared at the silver knife hung above him. But Rose was too slow.

The knife came down, and straight into the Doctor's chest piercing his right heart. He jerked in pain, gasping for air, blood at the edges of his mouth. "DOCTOR!" Rose screamed, as the knife came down again and pierced the other side of his chest. He grasped the blade, gasping desperately as coughs shook his body, blood now frothing. Rose hit the man, hard, throwing him off the edge of the pier, and turned back to the Doctor. "DOCTOR!" she yelled, clutching him desperately, tugging the knife from his chest. his head turned towards her. He swallowed with difficulty. "Rose…" he coughed again, fresh blood coming up. his eyes began to glaze and she clutched his chest hard, unable to believe it. He couldn't regenerate so soon after she had got used to this body!

She closed her eyes, mind reeling with memories of this brown-eyed doctor, younger than the short-cropped blue-eyed predecessor, with his bouncy brown hair and doe-eyed gaze, pinstriped suit and happy manner. "Doctor…" she could feel the heat burning her hands as he regenerated beneath her, but then she felt a kind of difference, like she was being engulfed in the regeneration heat too. She lost consciousness, mind reeling with memories.

She gasped, awakening. She felt… different. She realised she was wearing a suit, and that it was too heavy, pressing down on her chest. She glanced down. Why on earth was she wearing the Doctor's bloodstained suit? Where was the Doctor? When she had lost consciousness she was lying next to him as he regener- oh cripes. He had told her to get back when he regenerated the first time. There had to be a reason for it… she looked at herself again, and realised there was another consciousness in the body with her. She stood, shakily, and looked herself up and down.

She was dressed as the Doctor, and about the same size. But she had breasts. She looked herself over carefully; she seemed to be a mix of the Doctor and herself. Terrified, she reached into his coat pocket and searched around, finding a hand mirror.

She looked into it. Then she swore, almost dropping it her hand was trembling so bad. Her face with like hers and the Doctor's mixed. His eyes and facial expression, no doubt, but his hair was the same length as her and his brown.

_WHAT THE HELL!?!?!_

She jumped as she heard the voice in her- her? She wasn't sure- head. She guessed the Doctor's self had regained consciousness. She heard a load of angry swearing, and felt her limbs moving themselves, looking herself up and down, and checking in the mirror.

_This… isn't… possible. Unless… oh Rassilion! Rose, are you in here?  
Yeah, I'm here. Doctor, what the hell's happened? Why are we like… each other? Why aren't you in a new body?_

She thought the words and knew he had heard. Her hand rubbed her forehead. _And are we a he or a she?_

He ignored the last question.  
_You, well bloody done, held me while I regenerated. And, I expect, thought of how I had looked. Well, well done you! _He thought-spoke sarcastically. _You've made me keep my body and merged us into one! Well bloody done! _She hadn't heard the Doctor this angry since… ever.

She moved their body over to the pier wall and sat down. _What are we going to do about it, Doctor? I meant, you can separate us, can't you?_

She heard him sigh. _I don't know, Rose. This has only ever happened when Time Lords or Ladies have been touching, not with a human. And sometimes, even when they have tried to separate them… one has died. Or been injured. You're a human, Rose. I don't know WHAT we are going to do…_

_Damn, I won't be able to kiss you either…_

_WHAT!?_

_Sorry, stray thought. Hem hem… anyway. Are you still lycanthropic?  
I don't know, Rose. And I'm not willing to find out until we're separate. Listen, I trust you enough not to put up a barrier around my consciousness. I know you're not able, so try not to stray into my memories. Go to sleep. I'll get us back to the TARDIS._

She sighed audibly, and then sort of… skulked back into herself, leaving the control of his body to him. Or her. Or… oh, this was confusing.

A/N: Yeah, I am gonna add to this, I like it.


End file.
